Head Over Heels
by hook-come-back-to-me
Summary: We're best friends but I think I'm in love with you AU.
1. Chapter 1

She fumbles with her keys as she grumbles a curse under her breath. Everything had gone to hell in a hand-basket today. If she had to utter one more word about selling toner she'd go crazy. She needed to land a part in a show and soon. But New York City was a cruel mistress. It was a hard game out there.

She kicks off her shoes and collapses on her couch as her phone dings.

 _Heard you come home. Coming over._

 _-K_

She smiles and rests her head on the couch pillows. Seconds later there's a soft knock at the door.

"It's open!"

Her best friend and next door neighbor Killian Jones is smiling broadly at her. His blue eyes twinkling and his black hair is slightly mussed.

"Hello," she greets.

"Bad day?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I heard you swearing," he confesses with a laugh as he sits down next to her.

She rolls her eyes and punches his arm lightly. "You are such a creeper!"

"It's not my fault your voice carries so much," he answers quickly.

"It does not carry!" She argues.

He smiles as he sets her feet on his lap and his talented fingers begin to massage her heel. "Enough arguing, tell me about your day."

"Oh, I hate my job. I hate it. Some guy swore me out just because I asked if they wanted more toner. I was just following the damn script."

"Why don't you just quit?"

"I need to pay rent, eat, pay bills."

"When was the last time you auditioned for a show?"

She looks up at him, his gaze is soft and warm. This was a safe space. "Three months ago."

"Emma!"

"What?"

"You need to be auditioning for shows all of the time. You are a talented actress and you are going to make it big. And I'm going to sit in the audience and tell everyone that beautiful woman up there is my best friend!"

She gets a vivid memory of the first time they met. He had offered to help her move in and she'd blown him off. But he hadn't given up. He talked to her in the elevator and at the mail boxes. Then before she knew it he was coming over every night.

She reaches over and takes his hand. "That I am."

He raises a curious eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?"

"The first time we met."

"What made you think about that?" He curiously inquires as he begins working on the arch of her foot.

"You saying that I'm your best friend. I wouldn't have been if you hadn't tried so hard."

"You were kind of stand-offish."

"Kind of? I literally told you to get the hell away from me."

"Well, I knew that was just because you were intimidated by how hot I was," he teases.

"That is not why!"

"Oh, Emma. Come on we are best friends, you can tell me anything," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"That is not why!"

"Is that why you are blushing? Don't you remember the elevator?"

It had been about eight months after they had met. She'd been slightly tipsy, they'd been in the elevator together. He had been on a date and he'd smelled so good and his hair was mussed.

"So, uh, how did the date go?"

"Very well," his tone was smooth and low.

"Obviously not that _well_."

He turned to her with a smart smirk. "How do you know?"

"Can you be any more cocky?"

"You are just jealous."

"I am not! Besides you couldn't get me if you tried."

"You sure about that?"

"Try me," she hissed.

"Challenge accepted."

He neared her and brushed a hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His cocky look had vanished, his eyes were soft and warm. His breath was light on her cheek. He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her close.

He slowly began to close the gap between their lips. Her breath stalled in her chest.

Then the elevator doors opened. An old lady boarded and the moment was shattered. It had never happened again. And secretly, Emma had been sort of disappointed. But she couldn't let Killian know that.

"I was tipsy!" She argues. "I had been out celebrating because I got a call back for a show for the first time in months that day!"

"Admit that you thought I was hot," his fingers begin working on her calf. They are warm and rough against her skin. Heat begins to build in her face and neck. She's imagining all sorts of other places that those fingers would feel. Okay, this needed to stop right now. Or she would do something she'd regret.

"Tell me about your day," she says as she pulls her leg away.

"Liam played our demo for a record company."

"And?"

"They liked it!"

"Killian! You should have lead with that!" She exclaims as she wraps her arms around his neck. "That's so great!"

"Thanks!" He exclaims and Emma misses the warmth of his body when he pulls away.

This was getting really out of hand. Usually she was able to push away the feelings. But perhaps the long day of people yelling obscenities at her had gotten to her.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"My bad day is just getting to me."

"You sure?" He curiously inquires. "You look flushed."

"Maybe I'm getting sick," she answers quickly. His hand is lingering on hers. Electricity flows up her arm. She knows now that bringing up that memory of the elevator had been a bad idea. "Yeah, you know, Killian. I'm not feeling so well all of a sudden."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I think I'm just going to lay down for a bit."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"NO," she answers too quickly and Killian looks hurt. "This could get ugly."

"Okay," he quietly says as he rises from the couch. "I'll come over and check on you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

He closes the door behind him and Emma lets out the groan she's been holding in.

"This is your best friend, Emma. This is your best friend!" She throws a pillow across the room. But the tingles in her toes had now moved to her stomach. All she could see were those eyes. She needed a bath. Her phone dings.

 _Hope you feel better. I'll look around to see if there are any open auditions 2morrow, ok?_

 _-K_

Of course he had thought she was upset about her job. But he was so wrong. He always was so wrong.

Maybe she just needed to sleep it off.

Yes, that sounded good.

The next morning she wakes up with a massive headache. It was as if all of her emotions had transferred to her head. She rubs her temples as she checks her phone.

 _:-) hope u r feeling better_

 _-K_

She smiles despite herself and the pain in her head lessens a little.

 _I am. Come over tonight?_

 _-E_

Her phone dings again.

 _Deal. We can go 2 a movie._

 _-K_

A movie theater was dark and romantic. Oh, great that was the last thing she needed. His warm body pressing up against hers. But they had been to countless movies before. Why was this such a big deal now? Those memories and feelings were old. But every time he smiled his crooked smile or his fingers touched that magic spot on her calf they were right there at the surface.

Then with a jolt she realizes that it wasn't just a crush. Or residual feelings. She was head over heels in love with that man. Head over freaking heels.

"Oh, shit," she whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day flew by in a rush. The clock on the wall seemed to loom over her like a dark storm cloud, thundering and raging. Her stomach was fluttering around. She bites her lower lip nervously.

Only half an hour left.

Would this be super awkward? After all, it wasn't every day that you realized that you've been secretly in love with your best friend for years.

Would he realize something was up with her?

She could just imagine how that conversation would go. She could even hear his mocking tone.

" _Wait. You're in love with me? I knew it!"_

She already wanted to punch him. Then, before she knows it- it's six o clock and she's on the subway ride home. She listens to calming music.

Trying to think of anything other then the way he smelled, or the way his elbow would gently brush against hers. She murmurs a curse under her breath. This was impossible. She was going to crack and it wasn't going to be pretty.

She's hardly been home ten minutes when he arrives at her door. His hands are jammed in his pockets and he's smiling at her. Her toes are tingling.

"Hey!"

"Are you ready?"

She nods and he begins telling her excitedly about the movie they are going to see. But she's not really listening.

The movie theater is filled with people, but they get their tickets quickly anyway. She's trying to push through the people but Killian stops at the treat counter.

"You hungry?" He gestures to the case of treats.

"No, thanks."

"Let me at least get you something. How about a soda?"

"That sounds good. I'll go find us seats."

She finds their theater and she's disgusted to find that it's very empty. Not another soul to be found and the movie would start any minute.

 _Oh, dear God._

Usually she hated people being in the same theater. The coughing, getting up, talking, texting…

But now she would practically give an arm for someone to be there.

She finds perfect seats about four rows from the back. She relaxes back into her chair, taking deep breaths. It was just a normal movie night out with Killian. She wasn't in love with him. Not even a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Killian's voice inquires as he sits down next to her. He hands her a large drink with a concerned smile. "You look like you are in pain."

"I'm fine, thanks."

The room starts to go dark and Killian sits back in his seat. The previews start and her heart is in her throat.

She doesn't really watch the movie much. She's paying too much attention to where his body is at all times so they don't accidentally touch. But then he leans very close to her.

"Would you pass the soda?"

As she does, their fingers touch. The moment doesn't last long. Killian was too deeply invested in what was happening on screen.

Then a scary part comes and she jumps. Involuntarily grabbing his hand tightly in hers. His skin is warm and soft, but somehow also rough against hers. Tingles are spreading through her body like fire. He gently caresses her thumb with his and she forgets how to breathe for a moment.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" She squeaks out.

"The scary part is over," he says.

She looks down at their joined hands and she doesn't want to let go. For the first time that night, she's glad it's pitch black because her face must be as red as a fire engine. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

They make it the rest of the way through the movie without another close call. She's so relieved when the final credits go up that she actually gives a small sigh of happiness.

"It was pretty good, wasn't it?" He asks.

She nods as she stands up from her seat. She needed to get out of this place, like now. They speed out of the theater and into the bright light of day.

She takes a deep breath of the fresh air and instantly her head feels a little clearer.

 _Freedom._

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

Killian is scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I have something to tell you."

Oh, shit! He had noticed that she'd been acting strange. "Yeah?"

"Well, I uh-" he stutters. "I met someone."

All the warmth in her body escapes in one big wave and she shivers. "What?"

"I met her a few weeks ago and I've been trying to tell you for days…."

"Oh," she whispers.

"She uh, wants to meet you."

"When?"

"Soon. She suggested drinks on Friday."

"Wow. That is soon."

He nods. "She really wants to meet you."

"I think that will work," she tells him as they get back onto the subway together. He sits down next to her. His should is pressing against hers.

She's thankful that at least it's noisy, loud, crowded and stinky here. There isn't room for the feelings in her head. They don't speak a word the rest of the way home.

The elevator ride up to their floor is very awkward. She keeps trying to say something, but she can't find the words. She gives him a smile and goes into her apartment. She nearly collapses against the door.

Her head is pounding and her hands are shaking.

He had a girl.

He had a girl.

And there was nothing she could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday came all too soon, and now she was about to meet Killian's lady friend.

Her hand pauses on the door. If she did this there was no turning back. She takes a deep breath and pushes the door open.

The coffee shop is relatively crammed for a Friday afternoon. Emma scans the many faces. The only problem was that she didn't know who she was looking for.

"Emma?" A woman's voice inquires. She turns and a lady steps up from behind her. She's got long platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Elsa.. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," she replies.

"I hope you are hungry, 'cause it's my treat," Elsa says with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Emma orders a scone and a vanilla latte. Usually she'd just get hot cocoa, but today she needed the damn caffeine.

"So," Elsa says as they find a quiet corner to sit in. "Killian tells me you are an actress."

"I want to be. But it's been a while since I've gotten a part."

"You will get another one I'm sure."

"Thanks. What do you do?"

"I'm a journalist."

"Really? What paper do you work for?"

A red color decorates Elsa's cheeks. "Uh," she stammers. "The New York Times."

"What?!"

"But I haven't been working there long."

"That's amazing!" Emma exclaims with awe.

"It was just luck really."

"I'm sure that's not the case. I'm sure you are very good."  
"Thanks," Elsa smiles. "Tell me more about yourself. Where are you from?"

"I'm not really from anywhere. My parents died when I was little. I was in foster care so I moved around a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My parents died too."

"They did?"

"Yeah. It was really hard. My sister is the only thing that got me through. I sort of spiraled into depression, but she was so strong."

"I have a friend Mary who is like a sister. She was the daughter of the last family I ended up with."

"Oh, that's great. And of course you have Killian too."

Emma's stomach tightens. So far they had successfully avoided any discussion of the K word. But she supposed that it was only a matter of time.

"Yeah, I do."

"He talks about you all the time you know."

"He does?"

"That's why I was so anxious to meet you."

"Oh," she replies while picking at her scone. "I'll have to talk to him about that."

"How did you find yourself in New York?"

Emma sends an appreciative smile at Elsa. "I always wanted to come here. So I did!"

"That's determination."

"I knew what I wanted and I worked my ass off to get it."

"I get that."

Just then Elsa's cell phone beeps. "Oh, shit!" She exclaims.

"What?"

"That was my boss. I have to go."

"On a Friday?"

"A journalist's work is never done. But I've really enjoyed this."

"Me too!"

"Maybe we should do it again sometime?"

"I"d like that," she nods and she writes her cell phone number on a piece of paper. "Give me a call sometime."

"Okay, I'll let you know. See you later!" Elsa exclaims as she hurries away from the table. Emma picks at the scone she hadn't eaten any of.

She had come here wanting to dislike this girl. But she was great and she honestly really liked her. Just then her phone dings.

 _Heard it went well!  
-K_

 _Yeah, she's great.  
-E_

She snaps her phone shut with a sigh. The pain in her stomach had returned. She dumps her scone in the garbage and walks into the cool New York day.

She's not even a little bit surprised to find Killian waiting for her by her door. There's a smart grin on his face.

"So?" His excitement is more then a little annoying.

"She's nice," she replies as she unlocks her door.

"Nice? She's great!"

"Killian-"

"She's a great writer too."

"I bet she is, but Killian-"

"I'm just so glad you two got along. You are very important to me you know, Swan."

"She did say that you talk about me a lot," she narrows her eyes at him.

"Never anything bad! Only good things. Only good things."

"Thanks," she teases.

"So, do you think you would be willing to go to the show with her next Saturday? She says she doesn't want to go alone."

"Fine."

He leans down and kisses her cheek and she has to bite her lip to keep from smiling. "You're a good sport." He says, but he does not pull away. "Thanks again for meeting with her, Emma. I really mean it."

His breath is warm on her face.

His lips are inches from hers.

Oh, how she feel the way his lips would move against hers. Skilled and smooth. It'd be passionate. Tender.

 _Oh…_

Thankfully he moves away, but he's still smiling. "See you later, Swan. I've got to get back to practice."

"See ya," she says.

He gives her a wink and vanishes out into the hallway. She lets out a frustrated groan as she collapses onto her couch.

Could this possibly get any more complicated?

Then her cell phone dings again.

 _Heard you and I are going to K's show together! Can't wait!  
-E_

Oh yeah. It could and would.


	4. Chapter 4

The bar is loud and crowded. The guys were on the stage setting up. Elsa is standing near the stage watching. Killian leans down and gives her a soft peck on the cheek and Emma sighs. This was going to be a long night.

"You look like you could use a drink," a voice says. She turns her head to see a very cute bartender smiling at her.

"That would be great."

"What can I get you?"

"Glass of white zinfandel, please."

The bartender nods and then he hands her a very full glass. Emma takes a long, slow, swallow of the delicious stuff. Slowly, the alcohol starts to burns through her blood.

Elsa is smiling at her now, she's waving too. Soon, she joins Emma at the bar. "Oh, that looks good!"

"It is very good."

"So, have you heard the new song yet?" Elsa inquires.

"No," Emma lies. She had heard it a few times. He'd been working on it all week. Fiddling with lyrics as he sat on her couch and ate all her potato chips. His skilled fingers playing melodies that would make the coldest heart melt.

"It's beautiful."

"I can't wait to hear it!" She exclaims and takes another drink of wine. The bartender gives Elsa her drink and Elsa smiles.

"You will join me up at the front, right?"

"Yeah."

Then she's gone and Emma downs the rest of her glass of wine in one go. The bartender just takes her glass and refills it.

"You looked like you needed another."

"Thanks."

Killian steps up to the mike set up on stage with a wide grin. Her insides twist and revolt.

"Welcome everyone! We are so glad to see you out. We are The Pirates, and we hope you like our music."

The chords of the first song start and Elsa waves her over. She gulps down the last of the wine and her head spins a little as she gets off the stool.

Killian's beautiful voice fills the room and he winks at her and Elsa. The other females around them eye her skeptically.

"Liam is really good on the base," Elsa remarks.

"Yeah, he is."

"They really need to find an agent. They are so good."

She looks up at Killian who is now so lost in the music that he seems to be in another world. "They are."

"How long have they been playing?"

"Since they were kids. They started in their garage," Emma answers.

Elsa's eyes widen. "Wow."

"Killian told me once that it was what kept him sane after his father left."

"Wow!" She exclaims.

The music grows louder and Elsa stops trying to talk to her. Emma looks up at the stage.

Killian is sweating but she can tell that he's never been happier. After a song or two, her voice is getting tired and she's thirsty.

"I need another drink! Let me buy you something!" Emma yells and Elsa follows her to the bar. She would happily take more alcohol.

There are two glasses of wine already waiting for them at the counter. The bartender sends her a warm smile and a wink. He turns away to take care of someone else and Elsa nudges her.

"Oh, the cute bartender is totally into you."

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

Emma nods as she downs this glass in one go too. "There's just one problem, I'm in love with someone else."

The words escape her before she can stop them and Elsa nods. "That is a problem."

"Yeah," Emma replies quickly, hoping that Elsa will drop the subject and to her relief, she does.

"Another glass for my friend please!" She calls to the bartender and gives a smile to Emma as she winds her way back to the dance floor.

Emma fiddles with the stem of her glass. The light catches it and makes it glitter and sparkle. With a smile, she realizes that she's getting tipsy.

"Hey, are you okay?" The bartender asks curiously.

"I'm fine."

"You look like you're going to be sick."

His face is slightly distorted and her stomach revolts a little. "Nah, I just need some water."

"Coming right up!"

"Okay everyone. This next song is something I've been working hard on," Killian begins. "So, I hope that you enjoy it!"

The guitar begins to play. Just his guitar. A slow, almost mournful melody.

" _My heart is racing,_

 _my stomach is in my shoes._

 _My feelings are exposed for you to see._

 _Do you know what you do to me?_

 _This is uncontrollable, undeniable._

 _This feeling inside of me._

 _When you smile I feel alive._

 _Your eyes sparkle in the light._

 _And I'm falling in so fast._

 _Suddenly I'm breathless, hanging on to you._

 _The world spins, faster and faster it goes._

 _But then it stops at last._

 _And I'm still here with you_."

The women fall over themselves as the lyrics flow beautifully. It's a gorgeous song, but it was like a knife to the back. Because it was a reminder of the fact that Killian had hidden this from her for weeks.

He'd hidden something that clearly had meant a lot to him. And she didn't understand why. If she was honest with herself, she was more upset about that then the fact the he was dating someone else.

But she wouldn't let herself think about that, she was supposed to be having fun. As the song comes to a close she puts down the glass of wine, and goes back to the dance floor.

/

Once the concert finished up, the boys pack up their instruments. Women line up at the stage to talk to them, but Killian pushes past them to Emma and Elsa.

He smiles at them. "So, what did you think?"

Elsa gives him a big kiss on the lips as her answer. Emma hopes to dear God that they cannot tell how uncomfortable she is.

"Wow," Killian chuckles as she pulls away.

"That song you wrote was gorgeous."

"Thanks, Emma helped a lot."

Elsa smiles at her and Emma shrugs. "I just handed him snacks."

"I think I'm going to get another drink before we go," Elsa says and goes over the bar. Leaving Emma and Killian alone.

She digs her hands into her pockets. "You did really good."

"Thanks," he says scratching the back of his neck. "Emma, I-"

But then someone taps her on the shoulder. A young woman with long brown hair is standing behind her.

"Can I steal your boyfriend for a minute?"

"He's not my," she starts to argue then decides against it."I'll just see you later, Killian. Okay?"

He nods and then the brown haired girl starts excitedly chattering to him. Emma steals once glance back, but then she raises her head and straightens her back.

Without second guessing herself she goes over to the bar and writes her number down on a napkin. She winks at the bartender. "Give me call sometime."

Both Elsa and the bartender look at her, their mouths hanging open in surprise.

She would go on living.

If it was the last damn thing she did.


	5. Chapter 5

Her head is throbbing.

She opens her eyes and the light of day nearly blinds her. She takes a deep breath to fight off the urge to retch.

She reaches over to her cell phone and looks at the time. 1 P.M.

There were three messages from Elsa, a few from Killian and about seven from a number she did not recognize.

Slowly the previous night comes rolling back into her memory. Handing a piece of paper to the cute guy behind the bar.

 _Shit._

Stupid wine.

She deletes them all except the last one from Killian.

 _U disappeared last night- where'd u go?_

 _-K_

 _Sorry, went home._

 _-E_

A moment later, her phone dings again.

 _UR ALIVE! I was getting worried. The bartender said u were pretty tipsy._

 _-K_

 _I'm paying the price, yeah._

 _-E_

 _You home?_

 _-K_

 _Yes._

 _-E_

 _Coming over._

 _-K_

Before she can text him back, she hears a key in the door. She utterly regrets telling him where the spare was hidden.

A few minutes later he enters the bedroom exclaiming. "Good morning sunshine!"

"Why are you here? Why can't you leave me in peace?"

"I brought you something."

She slowly opens her eyes to see Killian sitting on the edge of the bed. There's a bottle of ginger ale and a advil in his hand.

"Oh, you are an angel."

"I try," he teases as he sits next to her on the bed. "So, tell me what happened last night!"

"Why do you care?" She hisses.

"I don't," he replies as he picks at his fingernails. "I'm just curious."

"I just gave him my number. That's all," she whispers. "At least that's the last thing I remember."

"Did he at least text you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't read them."

"Why the bloody hell not?!"

"Well, I was tipsy. Not exactly the best way to start a relationship if you know what I mean. Plus, I kind of am in love with someone else," she confesses. And it startles her. She feels her stomach into her shoes. She wishes she could blame the alcohol now.

"What? Who? Do I know him?"

She hesitates, her heart is racing wildly and the urge to throw up is back. Finally she squeaks out a small, "Yes."

"Does he know?"

"No, well I mean I haven't told him directly."

"Why not?"

She sighs, resting her head against his shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent. "It's complicated."

"Ah, that sucks, Swan. Do you think you'll ever tell him?"

"Maybe."

"He'd be crazy not to return your affection."

She looks up at him. "Really?"

"You are beautiful, smart and talented."

"But he has a girlfriend."

"That does make things more complicated. But you should still tell him."

"Why?" She asks and she is genuinely curious to hear his answer.

"It'll drive you crazy."

"It's not worth ruining the relationship I have with him already."

He brushes a bang away from her face, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I think you should tell him."

"Killian-" she whispers.

"Mhmm?"

Then, as if designed by God himself, Killian's phone goes off. "Is that Elsa?"

"She's wondering if we can meet up today."

"She didn't go home with you?"

"Nah. She had a big article to write."

"I'm sorry," she answers.

"That's okay, I'm super proud of her. She's a bloody talented writer and the world needs to know."

"Yeah," she wishes dearly that she could take this entire interaction out of her mind. "You should probably go meet her."

"Maybe a bit later," he answers.

"You would stay here with me?"

"Of course!" He replies and the answer catches her off guard.

"Thanks," she replies.

He kisses the top of her head and her toes tingle. "No problem. Now you just rest, okay?"

"Okay."

She wakes to an empty bed. Her head hurts a little less though. She hears noises coming from the living room. She grabs her robe and she finds Killian watching tv with a half eaten sausage pizza sitting next to him.

"Shit! Did I wake you?"

"No," she replies as she sits next to him. "Pizza please."

He hands her a piece. "I ordered your favorite."

"Thanks again for staying," she says.

He grabs her feet and rests them on his lap. "You are pretty upset about this guy, aren't you?"

The confessions is right there on the tip of her tongue. But she just can't say the words. "Maybe a little."

"Emma-" he begins then gaze falls on her lips. _Wait..._ He leans forward and gives her a kiss.

It's warm and gentle. Her body turns to liquid beneath as she slowly brings her hand to rest on his neck. Her brain is spinning as he slowly pulls away.

"Like I said, he'd be crazy not to feel something for you, Emma."

"Killian, it's you. I'm in love with you."

-x-


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you just say?"

She pulls away quickly trying to hide her obvious embarrassment. Why couldn't she control her damn tongue?

"Uh-" she squeaks out.

"Did you mean it?" His voice is rough and low.

"Well," she fiddles with a fingernail trying to think of an explanation. But all she can do is sigh.

"Shit," he mutters. "What am I supposed to do with this, Emma?"

"I don't know," she replies quickly. "It just sort of slipped out."

A few tense moments pass and Emma is wishing that she could just disappear into the freaking couch.

"How long?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does."

She braces herself for the words about to come out of her mouth. "A while."

He runs a hand through his hair with a deep sigh. "Shit," he mutters.

"I'm sorry. I feel so stupid. And you're with Elsa on top of it."

"Emma-"

"Please go."

He nods as he stands up from the couch. "See you later," he says quietly then he closes the door behind him.

God, she needed a drink.

Or twenty.

She wakes up the next morning with one hell of a hangover. She calls in sick to work and settles in to watch the food network. She still had heard nothing from Killian. He was obviously avoiding her.

What had she done? What if she had ruined the most important relationship in her life? Destroyed it. In one moment.

The worst thing was that usually Killian would be the first person she would talk to about this sort of thing.

Now she had no one.

At some point she falls asleep during Cupcake Wars. She wakes to her phone ringing and she moves for it so fast that she gives herself a dizzy spell.

"Hello?"

"Emma! There you are! I've been looking for you!" Elsa's chipper voice comes over the other end.

"What's up, Elsa?"

"Are you alright? You sound weird."

"Actually I'm feeling a little under the weather today."

"Oh, no! Killian said the same thing. Maybe you got the same bug."

"Oh," her voice drops. "That's too bad."

"Look, I was mostly calling because our office is putting on a big party next week. And I can invite a few people. I want you to come!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Will Killian be there?"

"I hope so. He's my plus one," Elsa answers and Emma's stomach sinks.

"I'll think about it," she hesitantly agrees.

"Emma, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, get some rest and I'll talk to you later."

The next few days pass without a peep from Killian. She'd knocked on his door a few times without an answer, she'd sent him messages but nothing. It's like he had vanished off the earth.

She sighs heavily as she checks her mail. Things were just so messy.

"Hey Emma," a quiet voice interrupts her thoughts. She turns to see Killian and Elsa standing behind her. Elsa is grinning and Killian is scratching his neck nervously.

"What are you guys up to?"

"We were just going out for supper. You want to come?" Elsa inquires.

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure?" Killian inquires. His voice is a little scratchy at first, and she can tell that he's nervous.

"You two go. I have a date with some wine and a hot bath."

Killian gives her a sad smile. "Okay, I'll see you later?"

"I hope so."

She watches them walk out the door before she sinks against the mailboxes with a sad sigh. Her stomach is in knots.

Well, at least he was talking to her again.

He shows up at her door at about nine o' clock that night. He runs a hand through his hair. "Emma, I've been an ass."

"Yeah, you have," she agrees.

"Well, at least I came out of it," he argues.

"What brought you to your senses?"

"Elsa."

"You told her?"

"I said we'd had a misunderstanding... and that we weren't talking. She told me that you were too important for me to cut you out of my life."

"She's a great girl."

"Yeah, she is."

"Emma-"

"I think it's probably best if we just agree not to talk about," she hesitates. "The other night."

An emotion that she can't quite read flashes in Killian's eyes. "Right."

"It's for the best."

"Yeah," he agrees.

There's an awkward silence then Killian pulls back into the hallway. "I should go."

"Killian-" she begins, but he just shrugs.

"Have a good night, Emma."

He closes behind him and she rests her head in her hands. God, this was such a freaking mess.


End file.
